Melody Walsh
Melody Walsh is a 16-year-old Daughter of Athena. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Melody Christine Walsh was born on April 22. Her father was a magazine journalist and her mother is the goddess Athena. Athena loved Melody and gifted her with a lot of good traits and qualities. Athena gifted Melody with a photographic memory, a number memory, and she gave her the gift of a mental caluclator, meaning that she could easily do math in a matter of milliseconds, just as well as a calculator could. Melody had ADD and dyslexia growing up, so it was always hard for her in school. Melody's father would never help her with anything, and he always ignored her and acted like she wasn't there. Melody hated her father because of this. One day when he was mad at her, he told her that she should just leave because he didn't care about her and she didn't want her. Melody took him seriously and left. While she was on the road, she came across a bow and quiver of arrows. She picked them up because she thought that she shouldn't have left them there. Melody found a Monster Donut shop, where she entered. She was attacked by some ''empousa ''when she entered. Athena appeared and destroyed the Monster Donut shop and she escorted Melody to Camp Half-Blood herself. One day later Melody was claimed by Athena. Melody's fatal flaw is her inferiority. She is very quiet because whenever she speaks, it feels like nobody listens. She doesn't have a very high self-esteem, and she feels inferior to many people. Early Life Melody was always extremely quiet and shy. Whenever she spoke, nobody ever listened to her. This made her feel bad about herself and very awkward. She grew extremely shy over the years. Melody eventually became so shy that she never spoke, unless she was asked to. When Melody spoke, she was extremely quiet and you could barely hear her. Melody never liked her father and ran away like he suggested. Melody was in Manhattan when she came across the Monster Donut shop, where she was attacked by monsters. Athena arrived and vaporized the monsters for Melody. Athena escorted Melody to Camp Half-Blood where she was claimed one day later. Melody usually stays in her Cabin all day or she is practicing archery in the Forest. She has a huge and significant crush on Connor Stoll, and she is very good friends with both of the Stoll brothers. Appearance Melody has red hair which she sometimes dyes light brown. She has beautiful brown eyes and pale lips. She dresses very casually. She has a southern accent because she is from Texas. Alliances *Connor Stoll (best friend and crush) *Travis Stoll (best friend) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Melody is extremely intelligent. *Melody has a mental calculator. *Melody has a photographic memory. *Melody has a number memory. *Melody can figure out the answer to a complicated problem in a matter of seconds. *Melody uses a bow and arrow as her weapon. *Melody is a great singer. Gallery debby-ryan-radio-rebel.jpg DebbyRadioRebel.png Say-what-you-feel-radio-rebel-fans-31055945-590-408.jpg 120111radio-rebel2.jpg Radio-Rebel-2012-Behind-the-Scenes-debby-ryan-28045284-339-509.jpg Radio-Rebel-5.jpg Category:Child of Athena Category:Sixteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Inferiority Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22